


It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like...Murder!!

by aborfable



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Altered Mental States, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Co-workers, Communication, Cults, Developing Friendships, Eating, Five Nights at Freddy's References, Headaches & Migraines, Hearing Voices, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Murderers, Nausea, Partying, Presents, Television Watching, Violent Thoughts, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: Vanessa attends her co-worker's Christmas Party, trying her best to put her duty at the back of her mind. She will soon get her hands dirty...just not yet...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like...Murder!!

The company had gotten laid off the third week of December. It was very disappointing for all of them, working under Fazbear Entertainment hadn't exactly proven to be quite lucrative, but it was indeed one of they're biggest jobs in awhile. Most of them weren't exactly sure as to why they were fired, not even Anna. Mark Cho wasn't about to let this ruin their Christmas Party. Ah yes, parties. The company had always liked to throw all sorts of parties, at and after working hours. Mark was normally the one to organize them. Anna didn't mind, though she was rather pissed if all of her workers had hangovers the next morning on the job. Mark made a note to himself to try to host parties on Fridays after work for that reason. This time he would go all out to make sure his colleagues were in good spirits.

  
Vanessa killed the engine and stepped out of her car. Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't anger him. No, surely not, she needed to blend in. She had attended all the parties, only because she needed to not seem suspicious...at least that's what she told herself. Deep down she knew she went to them because she enjoyed them...and it constantly bothered her. Was it her own voice or his? She shook the thought aside and opened the door to the office."Heya Nessy!" Mark greeted her excitedly, as always.   
"Hey." She smiled, waving. She glanced at the decor. It was beautiful. Garland strewn about the place, lights hung up near the ceiling. The Christmas tree was off to the corner in the lounge, speckled with gorgeous ornaments, and under it... "gifts!"  
"Huh?" Mark raised an eyebrow.   
Her face got hot. "I forgot to bring gifts!"   
"It's okay! This is your first Christmas party with us! Don't freak out!"  
"He didn't even mention that we normally brought gifts each year anyways." Raha approached them, wearing her long black dress, no khimar. She hardly ever wore it. "You should have probably mentioned that." she crossed her arms.   
"Haha, I guess you're right." Mark scratched his head, adjusting his glasses.  
"Just make yourself comfortable deary." Raha added, smiling.  
Vanessa nodded, walking over to the table of refreshments. Steve and Daniel were playing pool. Anna was sitting on the couch. Vanessa glanced around, pouring herself a drink, non-alcoholic, they would get plenty drunk on New Year's. Taking a sip, she walked over to the African woman sitting on the couch. "Hey, Anna, where is Luis?"  
Anna glanced over her shoulder. "He'll be here in a minute, he's bringing..."  
"TACOS MIS AMIGOS!!" Luis burst through the door, almost as if he had been waiting for Anna to say that.   
Vanessa giggled to herself. Tacos on Christmas?   
He clutched a pan of taco meat, it still looked warm. He placed it on the table of food. "Hey Daniel, did you bring the sauce?!"  
"Yea!" Daniel called back, still focused on his game of pool.  
Luis turned around and darted back out the door.   
"Where is he going?" Vanessa asked Anna timidly.   
"Oh he'll be back in a second with..."  
"PRESENTS MIS AMIGOS!!" he burst through the door again, holding seven presents.   
"Is this normal?" Vanessa whispered to Anna as Luis placed his gifts under the tree in the corner of the lounge.  
"It's kind of a running gag we have here." Anna replied.  
Mark smiled. "Everyone's here, right? THEN LET'S EAT!!" 

  
The food was good, Vanessa had no idea that Luis was such a good cook. Daniel's homemade sauce made it that much better. She didn't eat much anymore, Luis had to always persuade her to eat more than a few bites. She noticed his wide smile he wore when she finished her entire plate. Dessert was just as amazing, she couldn't help but eat the whole thing. Steve brought his grandmother's banana pudding. Her stomach was content for the first time in a while. Normally she felt disgusting eating, like her stomach twisted into knots and wanted to reject anything she tried to swallow. The feeling was truly repulsive, and she hated it. She was getting noticeably thinner, at one point she could have sworn she could see her rib cage. Before she knew it everyone was standing up to go sit in the lounge and open presents.  
"You coming Ness?" Luis asked.  
"Yea.." she muttered, setting down her drink.

  
Vanessa slightly zoned out during the gift opening. It wasn't unusual for her, her mind tended to wonder and focus on...other things. _"I wonder if that garland could strangle someone? NO NO NO!! WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THAT AGAIN?!"_ Her frenzy of thoughts was interrupted by hearing her name called, and just like that she snapped out of it.   
"Vanessa? Hey! Vanessa! It's your turn to open gifts!" Anna said to her.   
"Right!" She blinked, wiping the saliva that was dripping down her chin with her sleeve.

  
She got a variety of things. A sweater from Mark, a topaz speckled bracelet from Raha, a set of bath salts from Daniel, some perfumes from Luis, a mug filled with chocolates (her favorite) from Anna, and a gift card from Steve. These were all such nice gifts. Nice gifts from nice people. They meant a lot to her, they really did. Hopefully she could keep them without repercussion from him. She cannot let anything distract her. Anything or anyone. 

  
For the next hour or so they chatted. Vanessa enjoyed this, truly. Being able to sit back, relax, and talk, and boy did they talk. They talked about their job, about life, about silly affairs. Everyone shared a few good laughs. She felt like she had gotten to know them all a lot better, she had only been working here since the beginning of October. After a while, everyone started to quiet down. Mark suggested they put on a movie, to which everyone agreed. It was just another bad Christmas movie that had the same rhetorical plot. With her stomach full, she began to doze off. The world around her became fuzzy, not in a bad way. Her body desperately needed good rest, and it finally allowed her to have it. Finally, she drifted, and her head fell on Luis's shoulder.  
"Ah!" Luis glanced at her. "She must be tired." He grinned.   
"Let her sleep then." Anna said.

  
It's always weird waking up in a place besides your own bed. It reminds you of being a child, waking up on the couch in the late evening after school. It doesn't feel right, yet it's calming, relaxing, something Vanessa didn't feel often anymore unless she was...talking to him. Vanessa sat up, remembering where she was and what had just happened.   
"Hey Ness! Did you have a nice nap?" Luis called out to her from the kitchen, where he was cleaning up.  
She nodded. "Where is everyone else?"   
"They went home, I'm stuck with cleanup duty. Say, could you get the punch bowl from the table over there?"   
She nodded, standing up to go get it. That's when she spotted it, a gift box that had not yet been opened. Beside it lay an envelope, addressed to Vanessa. She opened it reading the card.

  
**_Hey Ness, I didn't wanna give you this in front of everyone else. I hope you like it!"_ **

  
**_-Luis_ **

  
She moved to the giftbox, pulling off the lid. She pulled out an object wrapped in tissue paper. She moved the paper aside, revealing a purple notebook that said "Vanessa". Below her name it said "Memories, Oct-Nov". She opened it, her face immediately flushing. It was like a scrapbook. On the first page were photos from the Halloween party, which she had attended dressed up as a bunny. She was holding up a beer. Behind her, Luis lay unconscious on the couch. She giggled, remembering the scenario. The other pictures were some Luis has snapped of her on the roof that night. They were looking at the stars. She turned the page gently. The next page displayed pictures from November. Her attention was first drawn to the picture of everyone at Thanksgiving Dinner. Now she looked at all the others, giggling at the picture of Steve holding his stomach. One picture showed Raha asleep on the floor. She giggled at the picture of her carrying a bowl of Mac N Cheese. The rest of the notebook was blank.   
"There's plenty of room for more memories, you know?" Luis walked up behind her.   
"Luis...this is so nice...thank you so much..."  
He nodded, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Ness! You know I WOULD offer to get that coffee with you, but you seem pretty tired."  
All of a sudden Vanessa felt lightheaded. She had to leave before she started to mumble things or twitch. "Thank you so much for this Luis! I appreciate it! I'm gonna go home and get some rest now!" She grabbed all of her gifts and put them in that one box that the notebook had came in, putting the lid on it and headed for the door.   
"Ah okay! See you later!" He was a bit confused. Surely she just wanted to hurry up and get home so she could rest.

  
She killed the engine once more, rushing to unlock her door. She fumbled with the keys, finally opening the door and stumbling inside. Immediately her head felt like someone had taken a bat to it, and she felt a wave of nausea. She fell to her knees, hanging her head low. Now unable to stand, she crawled to her kitchen table, reaching up onto it. She knocked off a lighter, some nail polish, her wallet, and all sorts of other things in the process before she finally felt the coarse texture of her handcrafted mask. She dragged it off, equipping it. 

  
_"V a n e s s a . . ."_  
_"Yes..."_  
_"C a n y o u h e a r m e?"_  
_"Yes I hear you..."_  
_"Y o u m u s t n o t h a v e d o u b t . . ."_  
_"Yes..."_  
_"D o n o t l e t y o u r e m o t i o n s g e t t h e b e t t e r o f y o u . . ."_  
_"I won't..."_  
_"G o o d , V a n e s s a , g o o d . . ."_  
_"Yes...yes...I am a good girl..."_  
_"M e r r y C h r i s t m a s , V a n e s s a d a r l i n g . . ."_

  
She steadily took off her mask, drool sticking to it's grotesque interior. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I'll admit I've grown quite attached to my interpretation of Vanessa/Vanny!


End file.
